Kindling Spirits
by PianoGirl24
Summary: A new clan have settled near the current Skyclan, and a prophecy looms over them. Three kits, with destines greater than any other cat, hold the fate of two clans in their paws. Can they succeed their duty, or will darkness cover all? R&R please!
1. Allegiances

The Omen of Life

Allegiances

Moonclan

Leader

**LIONSTAR**- golden brown tom w/ black spots and amber eyes

Deputy

**LEAFDAPPLE**- auburn tabby she-cat w/ light brown stripes and amber eyes

Apprentice, Daisypaw

Medicine Cat

**SILVERDEW**- brown tabby sh-cat w/ silver flecks and blue eyes

Apprentice, Larchpaw

Warriors

**BRACKENFUR**- dark brown mottled tom w/ dark amber eyes

Apprentice, Ravenpaw

**IVYFLOWER**- black and white she-cat w/ dark amber eyes

Apprentice, Earthpaw

**EVESONG**- black she-cat w/ light brown streaks and violet eyes

**MOTHFLIGHT**- dark auburn she-cat w/ dark amber eyes

Apprentice, Nightpaw

**REEDSTEP**- black tom w/ amber eyes

**LILYSTEM**- brown she-cat w/ silver flecks and blue eyes

**FIREBLAZE**- black tom w/ dark ginger spots and dark amber eyes

**HOLLYFROST**- light brown tabby she-cat w/ ginger streaks and amber-green eyes

**MOSSHEART**- brown she-cat w/ amber eyes

**SANDSHADE**- pale ginger she-cat w/ pale blue eyes

**THORNSTREAK**- dark brown tabby tom w/ amber-green eyes

**BRIGHTFLARE**- dark ginger she-cat w/ red streaks and amber eyes

Apprentices

**RAVENPAW**- dark gray tabby tom w/ white belly and amber eyes

**DAISYPAW**- light gray tabby she-cat w/ white paws and blue eyes

**EARTHPAW**- black tom w/ dark brown flecks and dark amber eyes

**NIGHTPAW**- black and dark brown streaked she-cat w/ dark amber eyes

**LARCHPAW**- gray tom w/ green eyes and black tail-tip

Queens

**ROSEPETAL**- black she-cat w/ cream-colored spots and dark amber eyes  
Kits: Leafdapple, Jaykit Mate: Lionstar

Kits

**JAYKIT**- dark auburn tabby tom w/ dark amber eyes

Elders

**WHITEWING**- black she-cat w/ dark amber eyes

**AZURELIGHT**- black she-cat w/ faint blue streaks and dark amber eyes

**FLINTFANG**- dark brown tom w/ black flecks and dark amber eyes

Skyclan

Leader

**SPARROWSTAR- **dark brown tabby tom w/ yellow eyes

Deputy

**BOUNCESTEP- **ginger tom w/ amber eyes

Apprentice, Archpaw

Medicine Cat

**ECHOSONG- **silver tabby she-cat w/ greem eyes

Apprentice, Mintflower

Warriors

**PATCHFOOT- **black and white tom w/ amber eyes

Apprentice, Leopardpaw

**CHERRYTAIL- **tortoiseshell and white she-cat w/ green eyes

**ROCKSHADE- **black tom w/ dark gray streaks and blue eyes

Apprentice, Robinpaw

**SAGEFEATHER- **pale gray tom w/ blue eyes

**RABBITLEAP- **ginger and white tom w/ green eyes

**CREEKSPLASH- **light brown tabby tom w/ white chest and amber eyes

**PLUMBERRY- **blue and silver tabby she-cat w/ blue eyes

**THURSHFALL- **brown tabby tom w/ amber eyes

**FLAMESPIRIT- **pale ginger tom w/ green-amber eyes

**ASHSTORM- **dark brown and ginger striped tom w/ amber eyes

**DAWNSHINE- **cream and brown dappled she-cat w/ green eyes

**WILLOWFERN- **light gray tabby she-cat w/ blue eyes

Apprentices

**ARCHPAW**- pale ginger tabby tom w/ dark brown belly fur and amber eyes

**LEOPARDPAW- **white she-cat w/ tortoiseshell patches and green eyes

**ROBINPAW- **brown tabby she-cat w/ reddish chest fur and blue eyes

Queens

**TINYCLOUD- **white she-cat w/ blue eyes

Kits: Rainkit, Snowkit Mate: Sagefeather

Kits

**RAINKIT- **gray tom w/ dark gray flecks and blue eyes

**SNOWKIT- **white she-cat w/ one light gray ear and green eyes

Elders

**SHARPCLAW- **dark ginger tom w/ amber eyes

*Retired early due to broken leg beyond repair*

* * *

A/N: There you have it! The allegiances for my first story on Fanfiction! I'll try to update to Prologue soon. I know the names of some Skyclan cats are different in "Skyclan's Destiny", but I prefer my own names rather than in the book :)

Please R&R! That is, when I get this story updated :D


	2. Prologue

A/N: Hi everyone! Here's the prologue to Kindling Spirits!

* * *

Prologue

Starlight gleamed on the trees and bushes, and an owl hooted eerily in the distance. A few cats were gathered around a small pool of water that sparkled with stars.

A black she-cat was crouched at the base of the pool with a gray mixed tom. Both their heads were bent in despair and sorrow.

The two cats had made their way to a small island covered in snow. Stonefang had suggested that they settled there for the night, the sun was rapidly sinking and the layers of bramble and ferns made good shelter.

_A black she-cat crouched between two bramble bushes_. _Three small kits mewled by her paws.  
_

_"Hush," She scolded, "Stonefang will be back soon." Ebonyshine then tried to get her kits to lie down on the soft ferns. Her blue eyes wandered back outside. What was taking Stonefang so long?_

_Suddenly, a yowl split the air. Ebonyshine gasped, that was Stonefang's voice! The black she-cat turned to her kits, her heart aching at what she had to tell them.  
_

_"Ravenkit," Ebonyshine whispered to the oldest, "Can you watch the others for just a moment? I have to go out for a little while."_

_The dark gray tabby tom nodded hesitantly, he was still young and did not fully understand what was going on._

_Ebonyshine gazed at her son her a few heartbeats, her blue eyes full of love. She prayed to Starclan that she would return and everything would be back to normal._

_Oh how she was wrong._

_The black she-cat padded cautiously out of the make-shift den. Ebonyshine raised her nose up into the chilling air to find Stonefang's scent. Instead, she got a gut-wrenching reek of fox._

_Fox! Ebonyshine jerked her head toward the scent and her eyes widened. The fox scent was mixed with Stonefang's scent, as well as the stench of blood._

_Ebonyshine raced deep into the forest, the trees blurring around her as she desperately tried to reach her mate. When she got to a small clearing, Ebonyshine slowed. Her breath quickened. Stonefang was lying on the sand. His gray fur was torn and clawed messily. One of his hind legs was twisted at an odd angle._

_Farther away, a reddish-brown fox was watching his prey carefully, before approaching Stonefang. The creature was so thin that Ebonyshine could count every one of his ribs. The fox was about to sink his sharp, yellow teeth into the tom's flank. Ebonyshine felt herself stop breathing. Suddenly, Stonefang roared and leaped upward. He bowled into the fox and the fight started again._

_Ebonyshine tensed, then leaped out of the bushes and toward the fox. She let out a battle cry._

_Stonefang's green-amber eyes widened when he spotted Ebonyshine._

_"What in the name of Starclan are you doing here," He yowled to his mate before slashing the fox's flank, "And where are our kits!"_

_Ebonyshine darted past the fox and landed two quick blows to each ear. "They're safe in the den," She replied, feeling out of breath._

_The fox whirled around, snarling, before unexpectedly leaping onto Ebonyshine. The blue-black she-cat let out a startled yowl._

_Ebonyshine felt the fox's hot breath on her face, before pain blinded her. the fox had bitten right at her throat._

_"No!" Stonefang's voice seemed far away._

_Suddenly, the weight was off her, but the pain and agony continued. She was on fire, from the tip of her ear to the tip of her tail. A large shadowy bulk collapsed beside her. Ebonyshine blinked open her eyes and glanced at it._

_Stonefang._

_The two cats lay together, intertwining their tails weakly during the last few moments of their life. The fox had fallen as well, laying by a leafless oak tree._

_"I love you," Stonefang whispered, his eyes closing. Death was approaching._

_"I love you too," Ebonyshine murmured, feeling darkness pull her away._

A blue she-cat padded cautiously toward the pair of cats. She laid her tail firmly onto the black she-cat's shoulder.

"All of Starclan feels for your loss Ebonyshine," Bluestar murmured, "And you Stonefang."

Neither cats replied. Ebonyshine fixed her blue eyes on the pool full of stars. Finally, she raised her head and stared back at Bluestar.

"Tell me," She meowed distractedly, "Was… was it destined for Stonefang and I die like this?"

Bluestar hesistated, and groped for an answer to tell Ebonyshine. "It wasn't exactly planned for," She said at last, turning away from the horrific scene.

Ebonyshine let out a wail, and Stonefang pressed his nose into her shoulder fur.

"We were supposed to join Moonclan with our kits, right?" She murmured. No cat answered her. The starlit forest seemed dark, eerily silent.

Suddenly, a spark in the pool caught Ebonyshine's eyes. She inhaled sharply and turned away from Stonefang to stare into the pool. Bluestar must have noticed as well, for she stepped forward, her eyes fill with interest.

A small gray tabby tom-kit writhed around next to a cream belly before falling still. A pink nose nudged him gently, but he still didn't move. The kit's black tail-tip twitched a few times.

"He's coming." Ebonyshine whispered; her eyes were wide. Stonefang blinked beside her, confused.

"No." Bluestar shook her head slowly; she cocked her head to one side, trying to figure it out. Then she jerked upward, her silver-blue fur bristling. The once Thunderclan leader leaped to her paws and began to pace. Cats in the background began to murmur anxiously. Several of them glanced at the pool and at Ebonyshine and Stonefang.

Something was going on.

"Oh no," She stopped, staring into the pool, "They have arrived."

* * *

A/N: Okay, what do you think? Was it good? Bad? Let me know! Review please!


	3. Chapter 1

_Oops, forgot to put up the disclaimer. I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. Besides, if I did own Warriors, I wouldn't have made Hollyleaf, supposedly, die!_

_Anyway, enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 1

A gray tabby kit stumbled in an unfamiliar forest. He blinked his green eyes, confused. This wasn't Moonclan territory. Stars dappled the trees and bushes. Ivy-green leaves bunched together on every branch. Back in Moonclan, it was Leaf-bare.

"Hello?" He called out. The word echoed around strangely.

"Wake up!" The dream was shaken from him as two paws dug into his back.

Larchkit shot up out of his nest.

"Are you okay?" Ravenkit was watching him closely.

"Another dream?" he asked.

Larchkit nodded, he was too out of breath to answer.

"Maybe you should tell Silverdew," Ravenkit suggested. His tail was twitching. Larchkit knew that his brother often worried about him and his strange dreams.

"No," He shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

Loud arguments could be heard from outside the nursery. Larchkit pricked his ears. "What's going on?"

Ravenkit glanced toward the entrance. "The dawn patrol caught Skyclan hunting on the land where Gatherings are held," He muttered. "The clan is discussing it now."

"Including Rosepetal?"

"Yes."

Larchkit could feel Ravenkit's wariness and hesitation. He could also feel his paws building excitement. This could be the perfect time to explore the forest!

"Where's Daisykit?" Larchkit asked; his tail stirred the moss nest restlessly.

"Here." Dasiykit padded up to her brothers. "What is it? You woke me up." She let out a small yawn, showing her pink tongue and sharp white teeth. "This better be good."

Larchkit kneaded the soft moss. "This is the perfect opportunity to sneak out of camp," He announced.

His words were followed by silence. Ravenkit's ear twitched, and Daisykit's blue eyes were wide.

"Leave the camp?" Daisykit asked anxiously, "Isn't that against the Warrior Code?"

Ravenkit glanced at Daisykit. "Yes, it is." He turned to face Larchkit again, "It's not worth it, we'll get in trouble, and risk delaying our apprenticeship."

Larchkit thrashed his tail angrily. Ravenkit always acted like a leader, just because he was oldest.

"Fine," He snapped, "If you won't go, then I'll go by myself." He turned and peeked out the emergency hole.

"Wait," Ravenkit blocked his path. His amber eyes were uncertain. "Okay, I'll go too."

Larchkit brightened.

"I'm only going because I can't let you wander around by yourself," Ravenkit added. "Daisykit, are you coming?"

Daisykit shuffled her small paws nervously, "I don't like it, but I also don't like being left out," She mewed. "Let's go!"

The three kits bunched together at the escape tunnel. The hole was dug in case of an invasion. The clan was still gathered together in the clearing, their focus on what Leafdapple was meowing.

"We can go down and run one by one behind the Apprentice's Den," Ravenkit decided. "I'll go first."

Without hesitating, the dark gray kit ran out the tunnel and quickly ducked behind a stray strand of bramble hanging from the Apprentice's Den.

"Come on," He whispered to his littermates.

Larchkit went next, then Daisykit. The light gray tabby stumbled, and a few heads turned but Daisykit was already in the safety of the brambles.

Next, all three kits padded out across the border. The entire area was a meadow of ferns and bushes except a large rock that jutted out. Farther up water rushed and swirled in a constant motion, while straight ahead was a pile of rocks that seemed to stretch on forever.

"This must be the Gathering place," Daisykit mewed. "What if Skyclan comes and kidnaps us? I want to go back to the nursery!" Her mew ended with a whimper.

Larchkit was still in awe. The land was so wide and open!

"Yes!" Larchkit charged forward, diving into the soft ferns and flowers. "Come on, this is so fun!"

"Larchkit wait!" Ravenkit raced after his brother, followed by Daisykit. "This was mouse-brained. The meeting's probably over by now and they're bound to have noticed we're gone."

"This is mouse-brained?" Larchkit rolled over in the grass to face his brother. He snorted, "This is the most fun I've ever had!" The kit suddenly jumped up and started climbing the pile of rocks.

"I'm Larchstar!" He boasted, once higher than Ravenkit and Daisykit, "The most powerful warrior in the clans! So bow down to me, um, Ravenfur and Daisypetal."

"What in the name of Starclan?" A furious hiss startled Larchkit; he tumbled down the pile of rocks.

"Larchkit!" Daisykit nosed her brother over, "Are you okay?"

Larchkit tried to get on his paws. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you Moonclan kits?" A brown tabby was staring at them curiously, "Why are so far from camp?"

"Forget that Thrushfall," A pale ginger tom hissed, "You crossed the border, gray tabby kit," He unsheathed his claws.

"Ravenkit! Daisykit, Larchkit! There you are!" Leafdapple burst through a wall of ferns and raced to the kits. "What in the name of Starclan were you thinking? You probably weren't thinking. Do you know how worried Rosepetal is right now?"

Fireblaze and Sandstorm padded toward them as well.

"You three kits have caused a lot of trouble," Fireblaze muttered. Sandstorm simply shook her head.

"Time to go back to camp," Leafdapple ordered, "Right now."

"Not so fast," Flamespirit slid in front of Leafdapple. His green-amber eyes burned with anger. "That gray tabby kit crossed the border."

Leafdapple glanced sharply at Larchkit. "Is this true?" Larchkit nodded hesitantly.

"I'm sorry Flamespirit," Leafdapple turned back to the pale ginger warrior. "They are inexperienced and I promise they will be punished severely."

"That's not enough," Flamespirit snarled. He unsheathed his claws and bunched his muscles to leap at Larchkit. Leafdapple widened her eyes.

Thrushfall quickly stepped in front of Flamespirit. "Remember they're just kits, Flamespirit," Thrushfall meowed quietly.

Flamespirit continued to glare at Leafdapple. Finally, he lowered his gaze. "Fine," He muttered, "I'll let it slide for now."

Leafdapple visibly relaxed. "Thank you," She dipped her head to Thrushfall. He nodded; an odd expression in his amber eyes.

"Larchkit stop!" Daisykit's yowl made every cat freeze.

Larchkit was racing away from them, running at random directions.

"I don't want to go back!" He yowled, "Nev-"

The gray tabby kit slipped in the muddy bank by the river and got swept away by the current.

Leafdapple turned to Fireblaze and Sandstorm, "Watch the others!"

The Moonclan deputy then raced after Larchkit and plunged into the freezing water. She swam strongly to where a limp gray head bobbed.

Flamespirit and Thrushfall stood their ground, frozen. Thrushfall kneaded the ferns, his tail swishing nervously.

Leafdapple managed to grasp Larchkit's scruff with her teeth and haul him onto the bank. Suddenly, another swift, rushing current carried Leafdapple back into the swirling water, and knocking Larchkit against a nearby rock.

The gray kit squeaked in pain, blood had already stained the water red. Leafdapple, using the last of her strength, pushed Larchkit onto land before another wave swallowed her up.

"Leafdapple!" Sandstorm dashed to the bank, ready to dive in, but Thrushfall sprinted past her.

The brown tabby tom leaped into the water and paddled toward Leafdapple, his head bobbing.

Sandstorm stood still, her blue eyes wide. "Come back!" Fireblaze meowed urgently, "You'll get swept in too!"

The pale ginger she-cat picked up Larchkit and backed away. Flamespirit was already trying to calm Ravenkit down.

Daisykit was shivering. "It's alright," Fireblaze murmured softly in her ear. "Leafdapple will be fine."

Thrushfall had his tail under Leafdapple's belly to support her as they swam back to shore. They stumbled onto the ground, dripping wet. Leafdapple sneezed, but pressed her nose into Thrushfall's thick, brown fur.

"Thank you," She murmured. Leafdapple looked up at him with wide amber eyes. "Thank you for saving my life." Her voice shook slightly.

Thrushfall purred softly and flushed at the same time. He hesitated before licking her ear gently. "You're welcome." His amber eyes were uncertain. "Could we, maybe meet here tonight? I really want to see you again."

Leafdapple paused, weighing her options. "Okay," She finally agreed. What was wrong with meeting a friend now and then?

They padded up the meadow and to the others.

"Glad to see your alive," Flamespirit butted Thrushfall's wet pelt playfully. "Thanks Leafdapple," He added, "See you at the next Gathering."

"Bye Flamespirit," She called, as the two Skyclan cats raced up the rocks to their territory, "Bye Thrushfall."

Sandstorm and Fireblaze looked baffled.

"So now their okay with Larchkit crossing their territory? It's all okay now, just like that?" Sandstorm asked.

"Yes," Leafdapple bent down to pick up Daisykit by the scruff. The kit was still shivering, now from Leafdapple's wet pelt. "We should get back to camp now," Her words her muffled by light gray tabby fur, "Rosepetal will be relieved."

Sandstorm carried Ravenkit, and Fireblaze bent down to pick up Larchkit.

The gray tabby kit was still unmoving on the ferns. Fireblaze widened his dark amber eyes.

"Leafdapple!"

The auburn she-cat turned, her fur ruffled, "What is it now?"

Fireblaze touched Larchkit's bloody, dismantled leg gently with a paw. "Is it…"

Leafdapple set Daisykit onto the ground and padded to Larchkit. She leaned down, her gaze on the leg. "Oh, dear Starclan... It's broken."

* * *

_A/N: So, how was it? Do you think that last bit was a cliffy? What's going on with Leafdapple and Thrushfall? They say they're just "friends", but could it turn into something more?_

_Please keep reading and reviewing!_


End file.
